


梦游症

by LaCaiy



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Kirk, Drama, First Time, M/M, Oblivious Jim, Oblivious Spock, Pining Kirk, Pining Spock, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCaiy/pseuds/LaCaiy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梦游症<br/>别名:我的大副每晚都到我这爬床怎么办？急！在线等！！！<br/>标题：梦游症<br/>作者：CC<br/>Cp:Spock/kirk<br/>分级：nc-17<br/>摘要:在某一天，Jim得到了一个完美的恋人，而Spock并不这么想。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JadeeM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/gifts), [Charlene_fish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlene_fish/gifts).



> 会狗血哦，小舰长有点小苦逼。

Chapter 1

 

又是一个未知星球的探索。

 

2.7个标准时前，企业号到达了一个未被探测的星球。一如既往的，在检测了星球的空气成分是否适合人类呼吸后，Jim分配了一个离舰小队下去进行科学探索和外星植物样本采集，他自己当然也在队伍之中。

这个星球的自然风光相当不错，Jim一边盯着离舰人员的工作，一边兴致勃勃地在附近闲晃着，眼睛扫视周围，不想错过每一样新鲜的东西。

Jim从来热爱所有离舰任务的时间。这跟他会想要探索太空的原因有一部分相似，他喜欢刺激的东西，热爱所有未知的事物。接触那些奇异的、陌生的东西让他感到愉悦和生机，无论到达哪个未知的星球做科学探究，他都常常会本能性地想要伸手触碰那些未知星球上新奇的物体。

这个习惯大大地触怒了Bones，他无数次暴跳如雷地对Jim大吼：“damnit！Jim，给我把你的手从那些东西上移开！你知道你自己有多少过敏源吗？”黑着脸挥舞着无针注射器逼近他，逼着Jim缩回他的手，再用医用三录仪围着Jim上上下下的扫上好几遍，期间各种“臭小子”“兔崽子”“解除职务”等咒骂危险的声音不绝于耳。

即便Bones已经这样再三地威胁了，Jim也没能完全改掉这个习惯，只是“手贱”的次数从‘非常多’变为‘一般多’。

比如现在——

他路过了一处花丛，花丛里开着白色花瓣黄色花蕊的小花，这花的外形也相当可爱，聚拢的铃铛形状看起来十分喜人，Jim很顺手地摘下了一朵。Jim举着手里的花凑近鼻尖，还没来得及闻一闻，就听到背后传来Spock的声音。

“请放下你手中的花，舰长。”

——噢，差点忘了，在Spock也加入监管的阵营后，就又从‘一般多’变为‘非常少’。

伴随着话音，Spock从他身后走来，“我们从未接触过这类型的植物，它很可能会导致你过敏。”

“拜托，Spock。”Jim听着翻了个白眼，“你变得越来越像Bones了，Bones总觉得整个宇宙都会让我过敏，看看他列的那些清单，我发誓我绝对没有那么多过敏源。”

Spock并没有被说服，他抬起一边眉毛，表情一如既往的严肃，“你对于你的健康过于疏忽了，舰长。鉴于在1.3年内，你便接连发现了7种新的过敏源，我相信Dr.McCoy的担心是有必要的。”

Jim刚想反驳，Spock就不由分说地继续：“容我提醒你，在37.9日前，你就因为随意碰触一个未知的外星植物陷入昏迷。”

Jim撇撇嘴。哦，那次。

那次的确是太丢人了。但是那所谓未知的外星植物其实也就是一棵看起来普通得不能再普通的树。

那时他只是和Spock站在那棵树下说话而已，在过程中十分随意地伸手拍了拍树干（这难道不是正常人都会有的动作吗？），没想到不到一分钟他就开始感到晕眩，然后直接眼前一黑一头栽倒，结结实实地撞在Spock坚硬的胸膛上失去了意识（他有怀疑过他是撞晕的）。

醒来时Bones愤怒的表情和Spock哪怕以瓦肯人的标准而言都太过严肃可怕的脸色差点把他吓死。Spock用冰冷僵硬得令人两腿打颤的语调告诉他，那棵树的表皮上分泌着某种物质，而Jim恰恰十分不幸的对那种物质过敏了。为此Bones愤怒地用他首席医官的特权解除了他几天职务，还禁止了Jim一个月内所有的外勤任务。

可这不能全怪他吧，谁会连自己旁边的一棵树都时刻防备着？

但Bones担心的样子的确让他很愧疚，以至于之后那一段时间他安分了不少，甚至还老老实实吃了一阵子Bones给他安排的营养餐，老母鸡模式的Bones他可不敢惹。

“好吧，你们就会一起欺负我。”Jim努努嘴，不甘地哼了声。

看着他孩子气的表情，Spock挑了挑眉，“我相信将此定义为‘关心’会更加准确，Jim。”他的眼神变得略微柔和，伸手从Jim手中接过了那朵花。

Jim听到他口中的‘关心’，嘴角不由得微微翘起，棉花糖一般软绵绵的感觉在他胸口膨胀，他大大地笑起来。

“它挺漂亮的，对不对。”Jim心情很好地说。

“以审美视角来看，的确。”Spock点点头，开始一如既往地从科学的角度对每样东西做出评价:“看起来与地球上桔梗科的花颇为相似，不过它缺少该科植物特有的具翅叶柄与圆齿状波形叶片，此外……”

Spock将手中的花移到眼前，仔细端详着，两指夹着花微微转动，花蕊中心忽然有几不可见的薄雾散出，那层薄薄的气体不到一秒钟便消散在空气中，像是从未存在过。

Spock略一恍惚，止住话音。

“Spock？怎么了？”Jim疑惑地问道，对Spock话到一半忽然停住的行为感到奇怪。

Spock回过神来，他反应缓慢地眨了眨眼，并未意识到刚刚发生了什么。放下手中的花，Spock扭头对Jim说道:“我没事，舰长，我们所有采集工作都已完成，可以通知离舰小组集结等待传送。”

Jim点点头，不放心地上上下下看了他一遍，确定他一切正常后打开了通讯器。

 

***

**

*

 

企业号 医务舱

 

Jim趴在医务舱某张闲置的病床上，用手肘撑起上半身，百无聊赖地点弄着他的padd，批阅一些文书的同时小窗和电脑对弈三维象棋，不安分的小腿在空中有一下没一下地摇晃着，一派悠然自得的小模样。

全然相反的是一旁的Bones。

作为舰上的首席医官，Bones正忙着为一个星期后全舰人员的身体检查做安排，他面前摆着好几个padd，手指在上头快速点着，还不时有往来的护士和他交流信息，忙得几乎要冒烟。

“臭小子，你还要在我这里赖多久？”Bones恼火地看着白占着床位悠闲自在的Jim，暴躁地开口。没有人喜欢在自己很忙的时候看到一个家伙在自己面前悠闲地翘着小腿玩游戏！没有人！

“别这样嘛Bones，我还有半个小时才到班次，让我再呆一会。”Jim撒娇道，又顺口抱怨:“Spock还在科学部忙着分析上次的样本，不能陪我。”往常值班之前，他都会和Spock一起在房间下棋或者一起晚餐。

“那就回你自己房间呆着去！”

“我不想一个人呆着嘛。”Jim说道，完全没有移动的打算，他知道Bones只不过是嘴上抱怨，他一向乐意在任何Jim受伤以外的情况下看见他，“不要因为太忙就嫉妒我。”

Bones哼了两声，威胁道:“过几天的检查，你最好别让我找到什么对你扎针的理由！”

“说得好像你平时扎我的理由都足够充分。”Jim撅着嘴嘟囔，移动着屏幕上的皇后走了最后一步，将军。

系统自动跳出了胜利的字样，他嘴角微翘，很快又因为这太过轻易的胜利感到些许无趣。Jim撇了撇嘴，唉，他有些怀念和Spock愉快的下棋时光了。这些天因为科学部较为忙碌，他们已经有三个标准日没继续他们的三维象棋之夜。

Jim翻了个身，靠在枕头上交叠起修长的双腿，将padd抱在手里，叹了口气：“太无聊了，电脑对战的水平跟Spock根本没法比。”思索了片刻，又道:“不知道Spock他们进度如何。”他有点想去找Spock了，如果Spock还在做实验，那他可以在一旁看看，再和Spock一起去值班。

“老天，Jim，你能少提那个绿血哥布林几句吗？”Bones翻了个白眼，几乎就要仰天长叹起来，“你简直就像一个正在热恋的女高中生。”

“嘿！我哪有！”Jim双颊飞快地染上红晕，不自在地反驳：“他是我的大副，我提到他这不是很正常的嘛？”

Bones头也不抬地嗤笑：“前提是你不是用那种‘我的男朋友什么都是最好的’的语气。”

Jim强装镇定地别开脸，干笑了两声，“我只是，哈，你的想象力太丰富了Bones，要是你再多说几句，我大概会被Uhura踩断脖子！”Jim快速从床上跳起来，搁下一句alpha班次时间到了，没等Bones回应就火急火燎地朝门口奔去。

 

***

 

Jim快步地走出医务室，有些心虚地长吁一口气，手心还冒着紧张的虚汗。

他总是什么都瞒不住Bones，从以前到现在，一次都没有。

他加重着脚下的力道，试图将心上那种恼人的烦躁发泄在凌乱的步子上。

转眼间Spock成为他的大副已经超过一个标准年了，他们的关系比起第一次在公证会上的针锋相对要进步许多。最初他还会担心，他和Spock会不会处不来，尽管老年的Spock告诉过他，他们在另一个宇宙是朋友，并且会是一生的朋友。可差点被Spock掐死在舰桥上的“特别”体验还是让他有点担心。

事实证明他多虑了，他和Spock相处得很好，非常好。虽然他们的个性大不相同，但在很多事情上他们都会有相同的见解，他们在指挥上配合得越来越好，甚至还在三维象棋方面棋逢敌手。他感觉他俩之间真的产生了Spock大使说的那种友情。

对此Jim很满意，所以他当然从没想过要和Spock发展成朋友之上的关系。

好吧，起码清醒的时候没有。

毕竟他又不瞎，酒醉的时候，精虫上脑的时候，脑袋有那么一点发热的时候，或许他是有幻想过跟Spock——他那个永远逻辑至上，一丝不苟，明明留着颗全宇宙最蠢的发型却禁欲火辣得不可思议的大副来上那么一发，或者几发。

他幻想过Spock那包裹在蓝色科学官制服下的身体会是多么的线条分明、强壮有力。幻想过每次他开玩笑般敲击时都会让他手掌震痛的、如同石头一般坚硬结实的胸膛贴在他的后背会有怎样的热度，幻想过那双总负在背后的双手在他赤裸的身体上游移点火会是什么样的感觉。

他想起那次不大愉快的舰桥对峙，Spock与他击打搏斗时压倒性的力量，被Spock压制在控制台上时全然被掌控的感觉，甚至是那种窒息的体验。每每想起都让他不合时宜的全身战栗，像是被通入了细小的电流，从他的脊椎窜上大脑，蔓延四肢百骸。让他欲罢不能，光想想就能硬。

他想把他压倒，或者被他操翻，狠狠操翻（天啊，他简直不敢相信自己会有这样的想法，但他就是想）。虽然他从没试过在下面，不过对象是有三倍力量的瓦肯人，或者很明白的说，对象是Spock的话，那就总不会太差。

不过那些都只是想想。

先别说Spock已经有了个身材火辣的女友Uhura，就算哪天Spock跟Uhura分手了，他也没傻到开口建议他那个笔直端正如标杆的瓦肯大副跟他打一炮。

他们的领导团队比这重要的多。他需要做的，只是维持他们的友谊。

他也的确这么做了，他和Spock开始用更多的时间接触对方、了解彼此。除了一般的舰内事务的讨论，还有时不时的一起晚餐，变为固定的三维象棋之夜……渐渐地，他也开始越来越期待Spock的陪伴，为能与他独处感到雀跃。对于这些变化，一开始Jim并没想过太多。

然而，当某一天他忽然发觉，在看到Spock和Uhura在一起时，他胸口会升起一股难以忽略、令人窒息的闷重感，那种异样的感觉剥夺着他的行动力，影响着他的正常思考，让他无所适从。

那时他才意识到，事情有点太过头了。

不算上他那点暗搓搓的性幻想，暗恋自己的大副实在是太糟糕了，尤其是在对方有女朋友的情况下。

他不敢告诉Bones，也不想让自己表露得太多，那样会让他变得太可笑，也太可怜。

谁都不知道的话，他也能催眠自己不去在意。

能维持现在的关系，就很好。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有肉。

Chapter 2

 

TaraⅡ基地

 

TaraⅡ基地坐落在M级星球TaraⅡ上，算得是星联里中型的太空基地，颇具规模。也是他们这次任务的执行地，需要为基地运送新的能源和更新复制机设备代码。

他们很快进入了TaraⅡ星球的轨道。

Jim望着屏幕上的以深黑的太空为背景的淡黄色星球以及空中的基地，按下通讯按钮，“船员们，企业号已经顺利进入了TaraⅡ的星球轨道，我们预计会在TaraⅡ基地停留两天，登岸休假的安排稍后大家会收到。Kirk out。”

通讯完毕，舰桥上的气氛立刻变得相当活跃，显然大家都对久违的登陆假期非常期待，甚至连sulu都露出了轻松的笑容。

Jim好笑地看着他们，打趣地说道:“不要玩得太疯狂哦，过两天就是身体检查了，要是被Bones查出什么指数超标，下场可是会很可怕哦。”

舰桥上立即爆出一阵大笑。

“酱长才素呢，不要喝多，不蓝Spock指挥官会很生气的。”Chekov歪着脑袋，操着一口浓重俄罗斯口音的标准语说道。

“哇哦，我好怕！”Jim配合地抖了抖。

大家又是一阵掩不住的哄笑。Spock则在一旁以一种还算愉悦的方式挑着眉，没有破坏气氛地说一些‘瓦肯人生气是不符合逻辑的’之类的话。

“好了，大家都继续工作吧，你们也不希望在休假前就被瓦肯掐掐晕吧。”Jim眨眨眼，俏皮地说道，众人微笑着应声安静下来，又恢复成了专业的氛围。

 

***

 

一天的班次结束后，Jim从舰长椅上起身，扭了扭脖子伸伸腰，活动了一下有些僵硬的身体。

他和Spock的休假都是排在明天，依照Spock的个性，十有八九会想要待在科学部。Jim可不会允许这样的事发生，要知道Jim Kirk永远有办法，即使是对着他的瓦肯大副。他开始盘算着怎么把Spock拐到基地去休假，或许他还能拉着Spock跟他一起去酒吧，再灌他几杯巧克力饮品。

他习惯性地将视线向Spock那边投去，却看到Uhura已经和Spock站在了一块。企业号的首席通讯官一如既往的性感优雅，站在严谨的瓦肯大副身边，这一幕看起来该死的和谐又登对。她一只手停留在Spock的前臂，亲密地凑在Spock耳边，小声地说着什么，这些动作无一不彰显着他们的亲密。

Jim眼神微黯，原本一肚子的计划打了水漂，他胸口盛满酸涩的情绪，强迫自己挪开脚步，独自离开舰桥。

他回到舱房，倒头栽到床上，对自己的反应十分沮丧。

他还是太过在意了。Jim不由得感到一阵懊恼，他不该如此的，不该让这些影响自己太多。但那些诚实的反应犹如旷然空间中的庞然大物，张扬地昭示着它无法抹灭的存在感。即便不出声，他也无法忽视房间内的大象。

这个世界上的事似乎都是如此，总是不随人的意志为转移，你不能强迫一个人去爱上什么人，也无法阻止自己爱一个人。就算他的意识再怎么清晰地知道这样是不对的，他也想不出任何理由任何办法，让自己不去喜欢Spock。

Jim揉了揉眉心，感到有些疲惫，他像是在重活他的十四岁，脚踩在深不见底的水中，不论做什么都让他感到深深的无力以及无法挣脱的束缚感。

Jim有些困倦地闭上眼睛。

有时候，他会放任自己想象一下，如果他和Spock成了恋人，会是什么样的情况。

 

那一定会是……

……

…

***

 

突兀的电子锁被启动的滴答声让原本正在床上进入浅眠状态的Jim警觉地睁开双眼。

怎么回事？

“电脑，灯光百分之四十。”

Jim绷紧了神经，让自己进入警戒状态，视线落向房门。很快他发觉，发出声音的门锁是他和Spock相连的浴室的门。当他的大副的身影出现在他眼中时，Jim松了口气:“原来是你啊Spock。”他挠了挠头发，坐直身子问道，“有什么事吗？”

Spock并没回答，他穿着一身玄黑色镶着银边的瓦肯长袍，身上萦绕着特殊的瓦肯香料的气味，一言不发地朝Jim的方向走过来。

“你还正常吗Spock？”Jim皱了皱眉，他觉得Spock有点不对劲。他并没告诉过Spock从浴室通向他房间的私人密码，显然现在的情况证明，以Spock不输给他的编程技术，覆盖个密码完全是分分钟的事，但他的大副平时可不会干这种‘不合逻辑’的事。

Spock很快已经走到了他的面前，脸上带着一种介于冷静与迷蒙之间的表情，Jim微眯起眼抬头，还没来得及在模糊的光线下看清Spock的神情，下一秒，就被Spock低下头吻住他的行为惊得目瞪口呆。

Jim的脑袋在一瞬间就变得空白，像是有什么在他脑中爆炸了，余波形成了黑洞，卷走了他所有的思想。只能瞪着眼睛，任由Spock的舌头侵入他的口腔，极尽所能地舔吻着他口中的每一个角落。直到Spock的手掌扣上了他的后脑勺，那无法忽视的力道才勉强使他找回神游的意识。

这是怎么回事！？Jim脑袋仍是一阵嗡鸣，像是被人狠狠敲击过，心中半是震惊半是无法抑制的狂喜。Spock怎么会，怎么会忽然这样？他在Spock碾压着他唇齿的动作中分神想到，难道他和Uhura分手了？想到Uhura，Jim打了个激灵，他今天才看到Spock和Uhura亲密的窃窃私语。

“Spock…唔…等等……”他勉强地别开脸，努力想要从令人窒息的亲吻中找寻理智。Spock错开的唇印在他的嘴角、脸侧，炙热的鼻息喷洒在他的肌肤，引起Jim一阵阵战栗。“Spock…呼……你…喝醉了吗？”Jim艰难地喘着气，问道。尽管他在Spock口中感觉不到任何酒气或巧克力的甜味，可除了这个，他想不出任何理由来解释Spock不合逻辑的行为。现在的一切，就像是他做了很久的春梦忽然成真了一般，美好得不切实际，他完全无法相信这是真实的。

他费力退后，在昏暗的光线下对上了Spock的眼睛，那双焦糖色的眸子中带着毫不掩饰的欲望，犹如一汪深潭将他紧紧地吸入其中，微眯起眼的表情带有一丝危险的气息。Jim吞了口口水，Spock一直都是该死的性感，这时候更是，光是这样看着他，Jim就能感觉到阴茎在裤子里硬得发疼，肌肉紧绷，连移动一根手指的力气都没有。

他脑中满是旖旎的幻想，交织着他做过的春梦，火辣得能将他全身点燃。恨不得下一秒就搂上Spock的脖子，将两人的嘴唇相贴，不留一丝缝隙。

“你知道我是谁吗？”即便如此，Jim还是在情欲间倔强地问，他不想Spock真的是喝醉了而神志不清，更不想他把他当成别的什么人。

“Jim……”Spock很快回答了他，用低沉的嗓音清晰地呼唤着他的名字。

难以言喻的巨大喜悦在Jim胸中膨胀，他扑上去抱住了Spock脖子，主动地用唇凑上Spock的。Spock热烈地回应着，他伸手钳住Jim的下巴，用瓦肯人强大的力量压制着他，把他禁锢在墙壁上粗暴地堵着他的嘴唇，灵活的舌尖撬开他的牙关，翻搅着他的舌头，发出暧昧的水声。Jim彻底地丢盔弃甲，他干脆地闭上眼睛，专注地感受Spock辐射的体温和源源不断的亲吻。

两人忘情地纠缠着，不知不觉中，Jim身上的衣服已经全部褪下，早就挺起的阴茎暴露在空气中，脆弱地颤抖着。Spock也露出了结实的胸膛，线条分明的胸肌一如他想象中强韧有力，紧紧地贴着他剧烈起伏的胸膛，摩擦他敏感的乳头，炙热的体温像是要把Jim也跟着燃烧起来。

那双总是负在身后的双手在他身上游移着，粗糙的指腹从Jim背脊的线条抚摸到他敏感的腰窝，带起一串串电流，酥麻的感觉袭向Jim身体的每一个细胞，昭然地揭示着他们之间无法忽视的吸引力。Jim发出迷醉的哼声，Spock带着电流的手指玩弄着他身体的每一寸敏感，他的阴茎早已硬的不行，后穴开始反射性的一缩一缩。很快，施展着魔法的手灵活地潜进他的双腿间，握住了他的欲望。

“啊！”Jim小声地惊叫，老天，这太刺激了！瓦肯人敏感的手灵巧地抚慰着他的欲望，像是在那脆弱的地方施于细小的电弧，飞窜之间带来难以言喻的巨大快感，作弊的精神感应者！

“Spock，Spock……”Jim被刺激得眼神涣散，难耐地呼唤着他的名字，手臂颤抖地抱紧了Spock的头。

Spock低低地吼了一声，一根手指刺入Jim的后穴，同时重重地啃上了他的脖子，沿着他的锁骨的线条一路向下，留下一个又一个的吻痕。顺势把他压倒在床，接着又探入一个手指。他的大副在这方面也非同一般的聪明，修长的手指在Jim体内按压开拓着，很快就准确地找到了前列腺的所在，不遗余力地戳刺着那个敏感的部位。

Jim不由自主地扭动着身子，他急切地渴望着更多，他总是不自觉地变得贪心，渴求着Spock的一切。他想要Spock的阴茎进到他的身体里，然后感受他所给的一切，正如他幻想中的一样。

Spock抽出了他的手指，将于Jim紧密贴合的身子分开，直起身将身上最后一件衣服脱下，也终于和Jim一样裸裎相对，勃起的阴茎暴露在Jim眼前。

透过被雾气沾湿的眼睫注视着那充血肿胀、泛着优雅绿意的阴茎时，Jim瑟缩了一下。Spock的性器真他妈的……大，是他两手也难以握住的分量，那充满力量的部位和Spock本身一样生机勃勃，饱满的双冠头光滑湿润，粗大的茎体上双脊醒目。Jim都可以想象当它进入他体内，这样的构造会带给他多大的刺激。他有些头皮发麻，又有些跃跃欲试。

然而现在的情况根本无法由他来控制，Spock才是那个掌控全局的人，他用压倒性的力量钳制着Jim，掌握玩弄着Jim身体的每一寸。而该死的，他爱死了这种在床上被Spock全然掌控的感觉。

此刻那粗壮的性器顶端的小孔正向外吐着前液，透明的液体顺着青筋的柱身滑下。Jim忍不住伸出手，碰触了一下那光滑的头部，Spock立即发出一声受了刺激的低吼，一把将Jim按在床上，分开了他的双腿。

“啊！”Jim发出一声惊喘，强壮的瓦肯人已经覆到了他的身上。胡乱地在Jim湿润的入口摩擦戳刺了一阵后，湿滑的阴茎抵在了他的穴口，收缩的小穴立即含住了饱满的龟头顶端。Spock吸了一口气，掐在他腰间炙热的手掌像是要陷入他的肌肤一般用力。

“唔……”Jim感到疼痛地哼了一声，但他不想反抗Spock一切疯狂的行为，而是抬起双腿迫不及待地缠上了Spock结实有力的腰身，急不可耐地用臀缝摩擦着他坚硬如铁的部位，他感觉得到Spock贴着他的阴茎上跳动的脉搏。Jim剧烈地喘息着，他想要更多，他想要Spock插进来，占满他的身心，想要和Spock成为一体。

Spock被他的动作刺激得发出一声低吼，巨大的性器整个冲入了Jim的体内，一插到底。

“啊！”当那热硬的巨物猛然冲撞进他的身体里时，Jim咬住下唇，唇角溢出难抑的呻吟，兴许是Spock阴茎上自动分泌的润滑液体的作用，他奇异地没有感觉到过度的疼痛，然而被满满撑开的饱涨感却更加鲜明。Jim的眼睛变得湿润，太大了，Spock巨大的茎身像是要把他撕裂一般，有力的脉搏在Jim的体内一下一下地跳动着，从包裹着它肠壁源源不断地震动着Jim。

还没等他适应 ，Spock就抬起了他的双腿，将他们大大地分开，毫不留情地抽插起来，饱满的囊带拍打着Jim丰满的臀部，粗壮的茎身翻搅着他嫩红的穴肉，发出滋漉滋漉的水声，快速的节奏几乎令他窒息。

瓦肯阴茎的热度正如同瓦肯星的沙漠，过分的火热，“Spock，Spock…呜……”Jim忍不住呜咽，他要被烫坏了，他无助地摇着头，眼角不断地溢出生理的泪水。而Spock如同失去理智一般，用非人的力道撞击着他。一次又一次的戳刺像是要把他内壁的皱褶碾平，准确地摩擦着他的前列腺，被过度撑开的痛苦与快感交织的体验在他全身席卷着。

“不要了，不要了Spock……”Jim控制不住地哭喊起来，双手无力地推拒着Spock的胸膛，发出破碎的呻吟。过度的刺激让他脑袋一片空白，这比他想象中要刺激百倍，几乎让他无法承受。

“呜……”徒劳的行为在Spock下一个沉重的挺进动作下瓦解，Jim小声的呜咽着，无力地垂下手，接受Spock每一次的占有。

 

Spock低下头将他圈入怀中，与他下身的动作不同，他磨蹭着Jim脸侧的唇温柔缠绵，“Jim，Jim……”在他耳边一声一声地呼唤着他的名字。

Jim睁开泪湿的双眼，骤然升起的巨大的满足感盈满了Jim的胸口，他动作缓慢地伸出双手，艰难地搂住Spock的脖子。Spock，Spock，Spock。他在心里一遍一遍地念着，全身心都被满满的爱涌满，渐渐的，快感取代了他的疼痛，以另一种狂烈地姿态将他席卷，他不由自主地摆动着腰肢，配合Spock快速抽送的动作，火热紧致的内壁有意识地吞吐着Spock的性器。

瓦肯人持久得惊人，像永远不知疲惫一般，他不知道自己究竟被变着花样操了多久。身前的阴茎早就颤抖地射了出来，在他身上驰骋的瓦肯却完全没停下来的打算。在Jim快要失去意识的时候，身上的瓦肯加快了抽送的速度，最后一次Spock用力地向前一顶，一波一波滚烫的热液喷洒在他体内。

敏感的内壁被滚烫的液体冲灌着，Jim呜咽着闭上眼睛，生理的泪水顺着他的脸滑下，Spock有力的臂膀将他紧紧地抱住，像要把他揉进怀里一般用力，仿佛他们生来便密不可分。

Spock……Jim嘴角微翘，感受着相连的甜蜜，带着高潮的劳累与疲惫，放任自己陷入深沉的睡眠之中。


	3. Chapter 3

Jim做了一个梦。

梦里他回到了久违的爱荷华，那个他从小长大的地方。

无论是少年时还是成人后，爱荷华都不曾带给Jim很多愉快的记忆。

无法面对与George过于相似的他而投身事业远走宇宙的Winona、极度厌恶他和Sam的frank、对希望能和frank好好相处的他抱有敌意和愤怒的Sam，一切都像恶俗的三流家庭连续剧那么可笑与不堪，以一种荒诞的基调影响他的人生。

而在外人看来，他是一个伟大的英雄的遗腹子，从出生就被牢牢打上了这个标签。在那些人眼中，他似乎就自带着一面滤镜，不管做什么都只能使自己显得可怜。从小到大，不论他是努力对他们微笑、循规蹈矩，还是后来的叛逆堕落，他们投射给他的，都是同情的眼神。

Jim十分厌恶那样的眼神，他厌恶那种被同情的感觉，更厌恶自己变得悲惨。

他是James T Kirk，他不需要任何人的同情。

 

自从Sam十五岁离家后，Jim做的最多的事就是试图逃离那里，逃离爱荷华，逃离那个只剩frank的冷冰冰的家，却大多以失败和一顿打骂告终。

他时常躲避着半夜醉酒而归在屋子里歇斯底里的frank，偷偷爬到房顶，躺在上头，看着爱荷华夜晚闪耀的星辰编绘出的璀璨星幕、皎洁的明月，听着爱荷华一月微风吹过麦子与干草堆发出的沙沙声，感受那种直接抚上肌肤的冰凉。

他在这个梦中梦见了这个场景。

同样的夜晚，同样的星空，同样冰冷的风……只是，与那时孤零零的他不同的是——梦里他身边有一个瓦肯。Spock躺在他身边，穿着厚厚的、傻气得可爱的宽大毛衣，伸手将他整个人搂在怀中，他将头靠在Spock的胸口，Spock微热的体温辐射到他身上，带来丝丝的温暖。

Jim轻轻地闭上了眼睛。他想，或许他还是喜欢爱荷华的，他只是不喜欢一个人的感觉……

 

Jim是微翘着嘴角醒过来的，他的脸颊陷在柔软的枕头里，身上的被子只盖到了腰际，昏睡前沸腾般的清热已经褪去，他感到微微的凉意。有那么一瞬间，他似乎还没从爱荷华一月冷冰冰的风中清醒过来。

“Spock？”他睁着惺忪的睡眼，伸出手在身旁摸索了一下，迷迷糊糊地喊着他的瓦肯人的名字，却没有得到回应。脑袋稍微清醒了一点，Jim完全睁开了眼睛，扭着头视线扫了一圈，也没看到Spock的身影。

Jim撇了撇嘴，心里有些失望，他还是挺想要一个柔情蜜意的事后早晨的，而不是一个人趴在冷冰冰的床上。

他转头瞥了一眼电子时钟，上头正显示着1500。好吧，怪不得，以Spock的作息，这个时间还在床上等他醒来才是‘不合逻辑’的。

Jim不由得庆幸今天休假，否则这样把一天睡过了一半，那可太糟糕了。哦不，老天！就这样把得来不易的休假白白睡过去一半也一样糟糕。

他想要坐起来，却被袭上脊椎的刺痛弄得直不起身。

操，Jim在心里惨叫了一声，他全身像是要散架一般，除了他的脑子，没有一个部位还处于正常运作的状态。Jim不由得回想起昨晚他被Spock操到泪腺失控，到最后只能大张双腿攀附着他的腰被他用凶恶的力道撞击着的画面。该死的瓦肯三倍力！他伸手揉了揉腰，说真的，他快感觉不到他还有腰了。

揉了好一会，他才慢慢坐起身艰难地下了床，拖着疲软的身子走进盥洗室。立即被镜子中映照的自己吓了一跳。Fuck！他的眼睛红肿得不像话，身上还遍布着连红成虾子颜色的肌肤都掩不住的吻痕，整个人看起来就像被蹂躏过一样凄惨。

他想起当年在学院的时候，Gaila曾说过瓦肯人都是禁欲的苦行僧，还严重怀疑瓦肯人都是靠试管繁殖的，毕竟连猎户座人的荷尔蒙对他们都完全无效。现在Jim只想回去对她说一声她简直是大错特错，瓦肯人他妈的就是永动机！什么自控的瓦肯人，什么禁欲的种族，这绝对是宇宙间除了‘瓦肯人不说谎’以外最大的谎言！

*

从浴室出来后，Jim在房间里的复制机随便复制了几个三明治填饱肚子，决定到医疗港找昨天已经休过假的Bones拯救一下他的眼睛。

所幸今天舰上一半以上的人都休假，前往医疗港甲板的路上他都没遇上什么人，保住了一点他舰长的威严。

 

“亲爱的Bones~”医疗舱的门一打开，Jim就黏糊糊地喊。

“噢上帝。”Bones闻声反射性地翻了个白眼，“你不是休假吗？怎么会还在……我操！Jim你的眼睛是怎么回事！？”扭头看到他的一瞬间，Bones就抓狂地冲上去将他一把拉过来，三录仪在他身上扫个不停，“你是过敏了还是通宵哭了！？”

Jim嘿嘿地笑着，没有正面回答，“所以我才来找你嘛，还好今天是休假，我可不能让其他人看到我这个样子，快帮我拯救一下。”

“我可不是你的私人美容师！”Bones看着数值碎碎念着，转身拿起一边的真皮修复仪，输入了一串代码，举起对准他的眼睛，“闭上眼！”Bones粗暴地说。

Jim坐上了一张医疗床，闭上了眼，“可别趁机亲我哦。”

“闭嘴，别让我想象那个画面！”Bones骂道。

Jim老老实实地闭上嘴巴，感觉到真皮修复仪贴上了他的眼周，散发微微的热度。

哇哦，原来真皮修复器还真这样用。Jim在心里感慨了一把。不一会，Bones手上的真皮修复器就移到了他的另一只眼睛。

静默了一会后，他听到Bones忽然哼笑一声，用一种调侃的语调说道：“老实说，Jimbo，你闭上眼睛安安分分的样子还真像个等着被吻醒的公主。”

“你知道的，Bones，要是你真的忍不住想吻我，我是不会介意的。”Jim弯弯嘴角，嘴贫地回了句。

“你……”Bones准备开口骂他。

“舰长，McCoy医生。”忽然传来的低沉嗓音打断了他们的对话。

Jim立刻睁开了眼睛，看见不知什么时候进来的Spock正面无表情地盯着他们，“Spock！”他惊喜地叫道，“你这么会在这里，你没去休假吗？”

他本来还打算把眼睛弄好后到科学部或者基地去找Spock，当然前者的可能性估计会比较大。他扭着头想跟Spock说话，却被Bones用力捏住了下巴。

“嗷，Bones！”Jim瞪着Bones抗议地叫了一声。

“别动，笨蛋！”Bones不耐烦地骂道，一手固定着他的脸，一手抓住真皮修复仪。

Spock对着那只掐着Jim脸颊的手，脸上的表情变得冷漠，几秒后他忽略掉McCoy，将视线停留在Jim的脸上，答道：“我并未到基地去，上午我独自在科学部处理完了先前的植物样本，鉴于科学部其他人员均已休假，便亲自将它送来医疗港。”

噢，果然，他就知道Spock不会到基地休假，不过这样也好，省得他到基地找了。

“你是否有什么不适？舰长。”Spock问道，走近跟前，微皱着眉看着他。

Jim有点不好意思地回望了Spock一眼，他想起昨晚的激情，Spock强势的占有，他脸上浮现淡淡的红色，“没有啦，我没事，只是昨晚有点……嗯，眼睛有点肿，所以找Bones帮我处理一下。”避重就轻地道。

Spock再盯着他看了好一会，才点点头，走近将手中的样本放在桌上，“那我便先行离开。”

他在Spock收回手时轻轻地拉了一下Spock的袖子，用口型对他无声道：“在外面等我。”

在放手的时候，Jim不安分地用手指暧昧地滑过Spock的手背。熟悉的酥麻从指腹泛起，就如昨天的每一次碰触一样。这感觉真的很好，他有些甜蜜地想到。

Spock的表情因为这个亲昵的动作变得有些奇妙。看起来甚至有些，似乎是有些惊讶？这是害羞了吗？Jim好笑的想着，他对着Spock讶异的脸努了努嘴，又漾起一个漂亮的笑容。

Spock用一种难以解读的眼神看着他，接着点了点头，走出了医务室。

他甜蜜地目送着Spock离去。

“哦老天！”Bones发出了受不了的感慨，大大地翻了个白眼，“够了你们，我要瞎了！要眉来眼去也不要在这里好吗！”

Jim吐了吐舌头，催促Bones快点帮他弄好。

 

*

 

走出医务室，Spock果然还站在那等他了。Jim开心地走到他身边，像往常一样拍了拍他的背。

“嘿，Spock，谢谢你等我。”

Spock点点头，“虽然我看不出这个要求的必要性，但是你无需道谢，舰长。”

“我假设你有急事想与我商讨？”Spock问道。

Jim转了转眼珠，有些不好意思，这种时候他反倒不知如何开口了。开玩笑，他Jim Kirk才不应该是第二天会害羞尴尬的人，他挠了挠头，深吸一口气，“我知道，我当然知道我们可以回房间再聊，不过我有点等不及。”

Spock不解地皱起眉。

 

“昨晚，嗯，昨晚我很满足，也很……很开心。”Jim快速地说着，“虽然有点疼顺便说一句，你有点太用力了，不过我很喜欢……”

“Jim？”Spock打断他令人尴尬的自言自语。

“嗯？”被打断的Jim抬眼看着他，奇怪应了声。

“我不明白你话中的含义。”Spock不解地说道。

“什么？”不甚在意地轻笑了一声，Jim奇怪地看着他，“我说的是昨晚，我们之间发生的事。怎么搞的Spock，你失忆了吗？”

Spock微皱着眉头，莫名其妙地看着他，像是Jim说了什么匪夷所思的话：“昨晚我们并未在一起。”

Jim愣了一下，呆滞了几秒后他发出一声沙哑的干笑，抬起手肘轻轻地撞了撞Spock的腰侧，努力想让自己的语气显得轻松，“哦拜托Spock，这里又没有其他人。”

他脸上的笑容僵硬得就快挂不住，手心控制不住地冒着冷汗，胸口涌上一股控制不住的慌乱，事情似乎正在以一种他预想不到的轨迹偏离。

Spock正色地看着他，以一种不带情绪的语调冷静而认真地陈述：“昨晚我与Nyota一同用完餐后便回到房中，进行每日冥想然后入睡，一直到今日清晨醒来，我都未见过你，Jim。”

Jim强撑的笑容凝结在脸上，慢慢地变成了不可置信的表情。他瞪着眼睛，涨红了脸，嘴唇颤抖得说不出话，失望、愤怒、委屈、屈辱，复杂的情绪汹涌地向他袭来，他紧紧抿着唇，企图抑制那种颤抖。

他没想到Spock居然会是这样的反应，哈，有什么比跟你喜欢的人一夜情了更糟糕的，大概就是他操完你后还完全不认账。

真可笑。

无视自己脑袋里要沸腾的怒意，Jim勾起一抹冷笑，咬牙道:“很好！Spock，你要是想当做什么都没有发生，那我也无所谓，这种事你情我愿。假期愉快，指挥官！”

他甚至一点风度都顾不上，无视Spock在身后呼唤他的声音，大步地跨前，将Spock远远甩开，怒气冲冲地向自己的舱室走去。

他在自动门在身后关上的同时就把自己摔进床铺。他把头埋进枕头里，紧紧拽着被角。身子微微颤抖着，胸口闷重得快要喘不过气来，心脏像被撕裂一般。

他还清晰记得昨天那种伴随着痛苦的满足，今天刚清醒时混杂痛楚的甜蜜，他甚至以为，以为，他们能开始一段恋爱的关系。而Spock那像什么也没发生的态度再清晰不过地表明了这只是个彻头彻尾的错误。

那些愚蠢的幻想，不切实际的希冀，此刻都像巴掌一样狠狠地扇在他脸上，扇得他双颊发烫，头晕目眩。那火辣辣的疼痛如此真实，让他无处躲藏。

 

他又让自己变得悲惨起来了，Jim自嘲地想着。

 

就因为他渴望一个不会爱他的人的爱情。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 祝AC生日快乐！你会看到我在里面森森的爱意~！！！【坏笑】

Chapter 4

 

他是在一个温暖的怀抱中醒过来的。

在像置身于深海的黑暗里无力挣扎的睡梦中，有人将不断下沉的他温柔地抱起，小心翼翼地圈在怀里，动作轻柔地抚摸着他的脸。

带着暖意的粗糙指腹在他的脸上缓缓游移，揉开他紧皱的眉头，从他的眼角顺着脸庞时不时地印下一个个亲吻，温柔缱绻。那种感觉，像是把他当成了某样稀世珍宝，Jim沉醉于这样的温柔。

他迷迷糊糊地想到了被日光烤得暖暖的麦子在风中摇晃时轻擦在脸上的感觉，日照的温暖与轻微的挠痒。睫毛轻轻抖动着，Jim慢慢地睁开了眼睛，映入眼帘的是一张近在咫尺的脸——Spock的脸。

他骤然清醒过来，放松的身体变得紧绷，迅速地从Spock的怀里挣脱，与他保持着一定的距离。面前的Spock依旧穿着一身瓦肯长袍，身上暖烘烘的，带着他自己房间会有的瓦肯高温和昨日闻过的香料气息。

“你来这里干什么？”Jim深吸一口气，咬牙切齿地瞪着Spock，胸口还残留着些许怒意。

“我以为你今天下午‘暗示’得很清楚了，指挥官。”Jim略微嘲讽地嗤笑，他可没忘记几个标准时前这个家伙对自己说过什么，那么现在出现在他面前又算什么？“我想我应该有权利请你离开我的房间。”Jim仰起头，不客气地下着逐客令。

Spock注视着他，保持这一样的动作久久不动，对于Jim的话毫无反应。停顿的时间长得令Jim产生了比怒意更清晰的疑惑，他瞪着Spock的眼神带上几分困惑。忽然，Spock微抿嘴角，露出一个几乎令Jim眼睛脱窗的温柔神情，Spock的嘴角微微的弧度，以瓦肯人的标准，那几乎称得上是一个笑容。接着，他用带着暖意的低沉声线呼唤道:“Jim……”

Jim呆愣愣地看着他。

“Jim。”Spock又叫了一声，伸手执起Jim的手，小心地握紧，方才落在他脸颊的温度将他的手掌包裹住，并起食指与中指，摩擦着Jim的，熟悉的酥麻感蔓延开——这是一个瓦肯的亲吻。

Jim迷惑地望着Spock难以回神，不解地摇摇头，“我不明白……”

他喃喃着:“我不明白你到底是什么意思，Spock……”为什么你白天的时候会是那样的态度？

他给了他最想要的，却又在瞬间把它否定掉，像是那些对Jim来说甜蜜的、亲密的触碰都毫无意义，被他弃如敝履。

然而，现在的Spock却温柔得令他心颤，他就这样注视着Jim，眼神沉静如水，却可以感知到其中的温暖。与白天那个用纯粹冷静和逻辑的眼神看着他的男人全然不同。

Jim在这样的眼神下毫无抵抗力。

“Jim。”Spock展开修长的双臂，将他拥入怀中，鼻尖在他脸颊磨蹭着，他吻上Jim的动作是那么自然而然。缠绵得宛如一个最深情的恋人，似乎对于他们而言，拥抱、亲吻、所有的一切都是那么理所当然。

Jim的心脏剧烈跳动着，像是要跳出胸腔，空气却窒在鼻间，无法呼吸。

Spock炽热的呼吸在他脸旁喷洒，低沉磁性的声音在他耳边呢喃着:“别拒绝我，ashayam……”

这一声温柔的昵语让Jim丢盔弃甲，他自暴自弃地闭上双眼，不再去想任何事。让最后一点几不可闻的叹息消失在两人相贴的唇间。

 

***

**

*

定时的电子时钟准确的响起，甜美的电子女声一遍遍地提醒着他前往班次的时间。

随时钟定时亮起的灯光在Jim睁开眼睛的一瞬间便涌入了他的视线，他难受地闭上双眼，连带着皱起脸，再次睁开时好了许多。

Spock果然还是不在。

这个事实清晰明确。

Jim动了动垂着的手指，指尖还无力地颤抖着，带着一阵血液没有流转到指尖般的麻痹感。

Jim艰难地转了个身，只有一个人的床铺大而冰凉，像是另一个人从来没存在过。他无力地瘫着身子，企图回想Spock是什么时候离开的，最终也只能在模糊的记忆里强迫自己起身，跌跌撞撞地走进浴室。

 

*

 

踏入舰桥时，Spock并不在。

Jim想了想，忆起今天上午有一部分船员应该在医疗舱进行身体检查，Spock也在其中。不得不说，内心有一部分，他有点期望这是今早Spock离开的原因。

没过多久Spock就回来了。踏进舰桥的瓦肯人向他这个方向看了一眼，迟疑了一下，他走到舰长椅旁，微微倾身。

“Captain，我请求一段私人对话。”

Jim抬起头，眼神复杂地注视着他，他拿不准Spock想对他说什么。是就昨晚他再一次“不合逻辑”的行为说些什么，还是依旧像昨天下午一样当做什么都没发生的态度。

思虑了一下，他点点头，跟着Spock到了与舰桥相连的小型会议室。

Spock负着双手，笔挺地站在他面前，一贯正经的表情，但微扬的眉和绷紧的下颚线让Jim感觉到他有一丝担忧。

什么时候他还看得出Spock的微表情了。Jim分神嘲讽自己。

“舰长，我想，继续询问昨日下午的话题。”Spock说道。

哦，昨天“下午”。

“昨日你中断对话回寝室时，你看起来似乎……处于高亢的愤怒情绪中。我并未理清你生气的原因，但我相信以人类的文化来说，我们这样的状态，需要‘沟通’一下。”

Jim抿住唇，不悦地听着Spock一如昨日的说辞。这种仍停留在昨天中午的说法，就像是他们之间有记忆断层，不论他们晚上有多缠绵，对Spock来说，他的记忆都仍停留在什么都没发生之前，而他什么都不记得一样……等等，停留在之前？

这想法让Jim心中一震，忽然意识到了什么。他看着Spock良久，试探性地问道：“你真的不知道我为什么生气？”

Spock顿了顿，像在回想昨日的情形，数秒后他无解地摇摇头，“我不清楚。一如我昨日所说，我与Nyota用餐完毕回房后便未见过你。”

Jim听得神情复杂，如果不是他身上的酸痛提醒着他，Spock全然不知又笃定的模样，甚至连他也感觉，发生的一切都不是真实的。

Jim想了想，又问道:“那昨天呢？昨天我们吵架了——好吧，如果以瓦肯人的标准，那算得上是吵架的话。昨天我们争执后，你有过来找我吗？”

“……”Spock沉默了一下，“我在你舱室外踌躇了5.41分钟，我发出申请但你并没有回应，后来Nyota与我进行了通讯……”

又是Uhura。Jim疲惫地拂了拂额发，挤出一个笑容。

“抱歉Spock，是我该向你道歉才对，”Jim打断他的话，尽量语气轻松地说。

“我前天喝醉了，宿醉那点事，你懂的。”他装作若无其事地耸耸肩，戳了戳自己的脑袋，撒谎道。“好吧，虽然我不想承认，不过我喝醉了都挺混蛋的。前天我大概做了个似真似假的梦，有点乱说胡话发脾气的后遗症吧。”

他不知道Spock能信几分，不过这起码比告诉Spock他前天——哦还包括昨天——无意识地跟他打了几炮还把他操得死去活来要让Spock少惊异点。说实话连他也没搞清楚究竟发生了什么。

他确信他和Spock之间至少有一个人不对劲，但他现在搞不清楚自己是不是还正常的那个。

Spock紧紧皱起了眉头，“你确定你没事吗舰长？你的神态显得十分疲惫。”

“我想我该去找Bones看看。”

Spock点点头，“这个建议是可行的，我将陪同你前往。”

“啊？不。”Jim一愣，立刻拒绝他。

“舰长……”Spock还想说些什么。

“好了，拜托了Spock，我又不是三岁小孩。”Jim夸张地翻了个白眼，拍拍他的肩，“我自己可以去医疗港，我需要你留在舰桥。”Jim认真地说道。

 

“……好，舰长。”

 

***

 

从舰桥走到医疗港的甲板用不了多久。

把狂躁的Bones拉到比较隐秘的私人医疗室两人面对面坐下也不需要多少时间（好吧还是挺可怕的），不过过程就不大好启齿了。

在目瞪口呆地听完Jim断断续续的叙述之后，Bones深吸了一口气，立刻就愤怒了！他抓起一旁的无针注射器猛然站起身！

“他妈的那该死的绿血哥布林居然敢这样对你！！！”Bones爆出一声怒吼。

“嘿嘿嘿Bones你冷静点！这没什么！”Jim一边费劲地拦住他，一边小心的躲开他手里的无针注射器。说实话，Jim一直觉得学医的带这东西出门，完全可以充当防身武器及凶器，绝对没有人敢靠近他们五英尺之内。

“这又不是我们讨论的重点。”

“这他妈的还不是重点吗！？”

“当然不是，重点是Spock的情况！他怎么会出现这样的状况？”Jim高声说道。

Bones稍微冷静了一下，他深吸一口气，勉强坐下来，“你再给我描述一下情况，”又警告道:“略过你们荼毒我耳朵的亲热情节。”

Jim嘴角抽了抽，再大致地讲了一遍。

“大概就是这样，是我有什么毛病，还是Spock出了什么问题，比如短暂性失忆什么的？”Jim认真地问道，他觉得这很有可能。

Bones听完他的叙述，沉吟了一下，道:“我需要具体检测一下才能判断。好在那个大地精今天已经做过全身检查，只是在等待结果，省了点功夫。”

Jim点点头。

Bones话锋一转，瞪着他，“你也得检查，休想躲过！”

“好吧。”Jim翻了个白眼，耸耸肩，装模作样地叹了口气，“你又找到可以扎我针的理由了。”站起身，随着Bones一起走进里头。

 

一个小时后

 

Bones拿着两份报告看着还捂着脖子碎碎念的Jim，说道:“你的结果很正常，各种指数也很正常，除了你身上那些大大小小的痕迹还有点疲惫以外。”

“那Spock呢？”

“他也一样，所有数值都非常正常，只是……”

“只是什么？”Jim有些着急地追问。

Bones微皱眉，“他体内存在着某种物质……我比对了一下后，发现，那和前些日子我们去的星球采集的A'cidiot花内所包含的物质是同样的。”Bones将样本资料递给他。

Jim一看到上头的照片，就认了出来，“是这种花？”这是在那个星球上，与他摘下的那朵花一样的花。那时Spock有了那么一秒短暂地停顿，该死，那时候他就该注意的。Jim懊恼地想着。

“这花有毒还是怎么的？可是那时候我也碰了，我没什么事啊。”

Bones翻了个白眼，“它当然没有毒，它甚至没对Spock身体的任何健康指数产生影响。”

“Spock可不像你说的一样正常。”Jim噘着嘴抱怨。

“他的身体的确没有问题。”Bones又白了他一眼，“但是A'cidiot的样本资料显示，在深夜到来时，A'cidio的各种生命机能都会处于最活跃状态，它内部的物质理所当然也是，我推测那样的活跃状态在某种意义上干扰Spock的精神波动，让他出现了一种类似梦游症的症状。”

梦游症？Jim一怔。

类似于梦游症的症状……

所以，Spock才会那样吗？才会出现那样不同寻常的表现。原来，那些拥抱、亲吻、触碰、昵语，甚至那些Jim从未见过的温柔与深情缱绻，都不是出于Spock真实的意愿……

Jim的手指慢慢地攥紧，他曾经以为，哪怕是一瞬间也好，这些对于Spock而言有意义……

指节用力得发白，他深吸了一口气，忍住咽上喉头的干涩，继续问道:“所以说，这个症状是暂时的对吧？会影响Spock的健康吗？

“幸运的是，”Bones答道，“并不会，像我刚才说的，它没有影响到Spock身体的数值，基本上是一种无害的物质，它只是存在并且持续消散中。不需要外物干预就能随着呼吸与新陈代谢很快排出体内，过不了多久就会全部消失。”

“太好了。”Jim说道，松了一口气。

“至于Spock为什么会出现这种类似于梦游症的情况，为防万一，我也会继续观察研究。”

“嗯。”Jim点点头。

“可是……”Bones有点犹豫地看了他一眼，他烦躁地用指节敲打着桌子，“那个大地精在症状消退前可能会一直持续这两天的状况。”

“嗯？”Jim皱眉，一时没反应过来。

“也就是说他在晚上可能还是会来找你。”Bones瞪着这个从来不让他省心的臭小子，“现在把他叫过来，告诉他情况，让他晚上把自己绑结实，别到你那爬床。”

“不行！”反应过来的Jim急急地拒绝他的提议，“哦拜托！不能告诉他，你知道，他现在正在和Uhura交往，而且他们瓦肯人……怎么说，你也知道的，对这方面估计不那么开放。要是他知道了后觉得自己得跟Uhura分手还是羞愤而死什么的一点也不奇怪。”

“再说了，我们是一个舰船上的指挥团队，我们好不容易才建立了比较友好的关系，我可不想搞砸我们的关系。”Jim说道。

当然还有最差的情况，那就是Spock跟他老死不相往来了。作为星联最优秀的大副，Spock有很多的选择，他几乎可以预见当Spock知道后会如何，他会选择离开他，他会选择另一艘星舰服役。到那时，他连感受这种见到他时痛苦掺杂甜蜜的机会也失去了，光是这么一想，他就无法忍受。

他不敢去赌Spock的反应，也不想Spock离开他，一点都不想，只要他不知道就好了，只要Spock不知道就没关系。他从来都是自私的，一直都是。

Bones沉默地看了他一会，道：“你真的无所谓吗？”

“当然无所谓。”Jim耸耸肩。

“孩子，你……”

他打断了还想说点什么的Bones的话，“别这么认真嘛，这又没什么，也就是打几炮的事。”

“知道吗，瓦肯人那方面赞爆了。”他眨了眨眼，刻意轻快地说，“而且Spock很强壮，他的胸膛……”

“噁，住口！”Bones厌恶地皱起眉，抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩，就差没捂住耳朵阻止Jim的祸害。

“瓦肯人的三倍力量——”

“我不想知道那么多！”

“——还有他很持久——”

“你会下地狱的小混蛋！”

 

Jim冲着Bones被折磨的表情哈哈大笑，努力忽视心头涌上的酸涩。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 

“啊……”

Jim跪趴在柔软的枕头上，脸磨蹭着软绒的被褥，伴随着身后的撞击，发出一阵沙哑的呻吟。

疲软的身子随着身后Spock冲撞的节奏上下摆动着。长时间的激烈性爱令他跪着的膝盖虚软无力，全靠Spock一手环住他腰身的有力手臂支撑着。

立起的阴茎在空气中吐着清液，囊袋绷紧得发疼，不用直接触碰，仅仅是被Spock贯穿和占有的满足感就让它硬得不行，被过分使用内壁更是抽搐着。他口中勉强压抑的呻吟伴随着滋漉漉的水声与不间歇的肉体碰撞声在炽热的空气中格外淫靡。

连日来的性爱让身后的人对他的身体已然了若指掌，一手桎梏着他的腰，一手在他剧烈起伏的胸膛摸索着，来回抚弄揉捏他早已敏感红肿的乳头。粗大的茎身在他体内进进出出，变换着角度激烈地抽插，双脊研磨着他紧窒的内壁，每一次戳刺都恰好刺激到他体内最敏感的部分。

“Spock，Spock……”Jim哑着嗓子呼喊着占有着他的人的名字，在他越来越快的贯穿中无法自已。手指揪着被汗水打湿变得冰凉的被子，无助地扭动着身子，企图把身上的热度降下，“慢点，唔、啊……”

“Jim……”Spock低沉厚重的声音带着平时没有的欲望，他俯下身子，不轻不重地啃咬着Jim的肩颈，不时地用舌头舔舐着他光滑的皮肤，留下一个个艳丽的吻痕。

“不、不……别吻在那里。”Jim微弱地挣扎着，抬手向后，想要阻止Spock把他的脖子当成磨牙棒，脖子上的吻痕衣物挡不住，他可不想第二天惹来不必要的瞩目和麻烦。然而Spock已经一口咬上了他的脖子。

“啊……”Jim闷哼了一声，手无力地垂下去，任由他在他脖子上胡乱的啃噬。Spock做爱的时候就像是一只失控的野兽，越是接近顶点，越是无法克制，总是喜欢用尽方法在他身上留下一堆标记。

前几天他就该从Bones那里搞个真皮修复器，他在迷迷糊糊间有点懊恼地想到，或许他明天就该去找Bones……

还没来得及想完，他就感到紧箍在腰间的手臂一个用力，他整个上身被拉起。身后的瓦肯爆出一声具有威胁的怒吼：“不许——想别的人——”

“Spock！”Jim惊叫着，有点害怕这样陌生的姿势，Spock稳稳地把他捞了起来，抵在冰凉的墙壁上，老二深深地没入他的体内，到达最深处。用凶狠的力道更快更深地抽动阴茎，丝毫不给他喘息的机会。

“啊、啊……”Jim呻吟的音调跟着拔高，凶猛的冲撞让他的脚趾蜷曲，被灭顶的快感席卷。湿热的内壁抽搐着，紧紧包裹着Spock硕大的欲望不肯放松，在不经意间带给正侵犯他的人更大的快感。Spock在他耳边低吼着，扣紧他的腰身，在最后几下猛烈的冲刺后重重地咬住他的肩颈——用在他身上留下清晰齿痕的力道——像在标记独属于他的猎物。

“啊——”Jim尖叫着达到了高潮，Spock将手指移到他的脸庞，Jim陷入了一片炸裂开来的白光之中，逐渐失去了意识。

 

***

 

***

 

“不！不是那边！Mark！后退，该死的，躲到那边山洞去！Scott快传送他！”Jim大吼着。

挥舞着长足的外星怪物一爪扫过，勾起一层厚重的沙尘，在黄沙的阻碍中，Jim无法准确地看清船员的安全。

“他身上的抗磁装置强度不够，窝无法锁定他坐标，舰长！”通讯器那一头带着苏格兰口音的声音被滋滋的磁电波切割得破碎。

“该死！”Jim咒骂了一声。

他们接到命令来这个星球采集新能源样本，这个待开发的星球的土壤和岩层中有许多磁石，磁场干扰严重。在下来的时候，为了能够正常传送，他们一人携带了一个抗干扰装置。

磁抗装置的强度在正常的情况下可以抵抗这个星球的磁场干扰，当然不包括现在这种在任务快结束的时候却意外遭到外星怪物袭击的特殊情况！谁晓得这星球连掀起的沙尘也能带着强烈的磁干扰？该死的，星联传来的资料可没说过这个被检测过的待开发星球有杀伤力这么大的生物。

Jim向另一边的Spock打了个手势。

Spock点点头，默契地开始掩护他，他从掩身的巨石后探身，用相位枪攻击着外星生物的皮肤表面，虽然覆盖全身的厚重鳞片阻绝了大部分的伤害，它仍然疼痛嗷叫了一声，愤怒朝Spock的方向攻击。

Jim趁机从掩身的石头跃出，狼狈地翻身一滚，用尽全力将手中的抗磁装置向对面的船员扔去，“就是现在！Scotty，传送他们！”冲着通讯器那一头的Scott大喊着。

Scott快速锁定了坐标，量子化的光芒包围了对面的蓝衫，很快消失在空气中。

Jim看了一眼正掩护他吸引怪物攻击的Spock，快速地跳上一块凸起的大石，举着相位枪向着它没有厚重鳞片包裹的眼睛射击，外星生物立即痛苦地发出刺耳的嚎叫。巨大的身体失去控制，顺着斜坡滚下。它最后挣扎着挥动长足，冲Jim的方向狠狠挥下，巨大的冲击波及了周围的土地，Jim脚踩的石头松动。

完蛋了，Jim这么想着，重心不稳地向后一跌，也跟着滚下山坡。

最后急速晃动的视线中，一个蓝色的身影不顾一切地向他冲过来。

 

“Jim——”

 

***

 

**

 

*

 

“你再这样继续臭着一张脸，我大概会害怕得窒息，Spock。”Jim叹了口气，对正在查看他们所处环境的Spock似真似假地说道。

不久前他们顺着山坡滚下，到了最低端被凸起的石块形成的J型凹槽之中。

在两人恢复意识，并确认他的安全后，Spock就想要联系企业号。但很不幸的，这个星球既然连扬起的沙尘都能产生信号阻隔，更别说现在他们头顶上显然蕴涵着一堆不知名矿物的石头了。通讯器完全处于无法使用的状态，这种情况下，Scott根本没法把他们传送上去。

将视线落他们头顶闪烁着点点微光的大石，Jim对眼前的状态感到有些头疼——特别是他面前还有一个冷着脸、百分之九十九的可能性在生气的瓦肯人。

虽然Spock还是一贯的面无表情，但Jim就是觉得他在生气。

“否定的，舰长，我的脸并不会散发气味。”Spock语气冰冷地回答道。这种语气并不陌生，上一次Jim听到他用这样的语气说话，正是他不小心过敏晕倒的那次。

“并且，我并不认为你此刻会产生‘害怕’这种情绪。”Spock继续说道，“对于大多数富有智慧的生物而言，多数时候，‘害怕’是一种身处险境之时会产生的、刺激防备机制并使其约束行为的情绪。而这种机制在你身上表现并不明显。”

“哇哦哇哦！”Jim听得高扬眉毛，夸张地抗议，“这话可太有攻击性了，亲爱的Spock。”

看来Spock真的很生气啊。如果不是已经习惯他尽职的大副逻辑并且毫不留情的指责方式，或许他会分辨不出隐含其中的关心。Jim想着，嘴角不自觉地扬起。当看到Spock跟着他一起滑下斜坡的时候，他的确……十分感动，不管Spock是出于什么原因。

腿上传来一个熟悉的触感，不知何时，Spock已经走近，在他面前蹲下，低下头碰触他受伤的腿。

暖暖的温度隔着布料传来的一瞬间，Jim心脏一颤，他下意识地想缩回脚，却一下又被拉回，“Spock？”他不甚自在地叫了一声，感觉身上遍布的吻痕开始发热。

Spock抬头看了他一眼，说道：“鉴于我们此刻无法联络上企业号，查看你的伤口确认伤势并采取适当措施是最合理的选择。”

Jim挑了挑眉，默许了他的动作。

没一会Jim就痛叫了一声，“嗷，好痛，Spock轻点。”他嘟着嘴抱怨道，“你简直要杀死我了！”

Spock停下手中的动作，挑起眉梢，这让他一直沉着的脸色缓和了一点，“这只是正常的常规检查，舰长，别表现如此幼稚。”尽管这么说着，Spock隔着衣料触碰他脚的力度却变得轻柔。

Jim噘着嘴嘟囔了两句，就慢慢安静了下来。

他将视线停留在Spock认真的半侧脸，不自觉开始发怔。

脑海中逐渐地将眼前的Spock与那个Spock重合——夜晚的、‘那个’Spock。

 

Spock的“梦游症”已经持续了好几天了。

 

适应这样的Spock对于他来说是困扰还是幸运，一开始Jim并不能分辨清楚。

虽然Bones说过这是类似于梦游症一样的症状，但对于他而言，还是太过的不可思议。

不像白天冷静自持的瓦肯大副，夜晚的Spock非常温柔。他会亲密地牵着Jim的手，一个一个地亲吻他的指节，毫不吝惜每一次触碰，他甚至还会带着爱意喊着他的名字，对他说一些绵柔的爱语。时而温暖得像一杯冬日中暖胃的可可，时而又热情得像要喷发的岩浆。

什么梦游症能把人变成这样？Jim不止一次这么质疑，这样的不真实感太过强烈，以至于他心里生出了难抑的不安，控制不住地担心着Spock也许会记得什么，也许他脑袋里还是会有些许残留的记忆，害怕两人的关系就此破裂。

然而，正如Bones所说，Spock的确什么都不记得。他依旧只是每个夜晚像梦游一般走到他的房间，与他分享火热的体温，到了第二天就像电脑清盘一样忘得一干二净。

当每一个意识中夜幕褪去，新的一天来临。Jim总会孤单地在昨夜热情缠绵的床上醒来，感受从指尖蔓延的冷意。面对一个全然冷静逻辑的瓦肯。

一天一天。

那种巨大的落差感分外鲜明，让他清晰地体会到夜晚和白天的差距。

Jim在逐渐安心的同时却又不可抑制地感觉心沉沉地下坠。

 

他该难过的。Jim眼神微黯，自嘲地想到。就像任何一个爱情得不到回应的三流爱情剧主人公一样，暗自神伤。或者努力做到像他对Bones说的那样潇洒——只不过是打几炮罢了，而他是Jim Kirk，这对他而言都不算什么。

然而，他却无法抑制每天晚上，当他呆坐在房间，听着浴室的门响动，Spock熟悉的身影伴随着瓦肯熏香再一次出现在他面前时，口中发出的一声长长的叹息——带着一种近乎可悲的庆幸……

 

“你的伤没有大碍，舰长，但依旧需要专业得当的处理。”Spock严肃的话语打断Jim的思绪。

Jim回神，嗯了一声。

“这里的干扰太过严重，我们需要离开这里。”Spock再度扫了一眼四周，判断道:“只要上了那个坡，他们便能收到我们的讯号。”

Spock在他面前蹲下，“请趴在我的背上，舰长。”

“噢拜托，Spock，我又没有这么虚弱，我可以自己走，况且你也受伤了。”Jim不大情愿，他并不觉得自己有柔弱到需要他的大副背他，他也不希望给Spock造成太大的负担。

“否定的，舰长，你的腿受了伤，不宜继续行走，而我的伤十分轻微。瓦肯人有地球人的三倍力量，你对我来说不会造成过大的负担。”

“又是三倍力量，蛤？”Jim翻了个白眼。

“再者，我们现在需要马上行动，夜幕就要来临，我们无法判断这个星球夜晚会带来何种未知的影响……”

“OK，OK，听你的，Superman。”Jim打断了Spock的话。

答应了就不再客气，Jim很快跳到了他的背上，双手环上Spock的脖子。

Spock背着他一步一步，平稳地走在不算平缓的斜坡上。

环着Spock的胳膊和贴着他宽厚的背的部分都感觉到了些微的热度，找回了点夜晚的熟悉感，他忍不住将脸靠在Spock的肩膀，鼻息恰巧喷洒在Spock的耳边。

Spock的身体莫名变得有些僵硬，他顿了一下，开口:“舰长，请不要……靠得太近。”

“为什么？”Jim刚问完，就发现近在咫尺的尖耳朵慢慢浮上浅浅的绿意。

他为这有趣的现象挑高眉。在平时的情事里他总是被强势的Spock折腾得除了快感无暇顾及其他。现在嘛……Jim坏笑着，故意再呼了一口气，注视着那可爱的尖耳朵变得翠绿。

“Jim，请不要再继续这种行为！”

“不然呢？你要把我甩下去吗？”Jim还在坏笑。

“我不得不承认，这个想法正在变得强烈。”

“救命，我只是开个玩笑嘛！”

 

……

 

他们终于爬上斜坡，靠着Spock身上的抗磁装置勉强联络上企业号，安全传送了上去。

熟悉的传送室出现在眼前，Jim总算松了口气。Spock也理所当然地把他放下。

一众医务人员把他们包围，早在一旁骂骂咧咧焦急等待的Bones冲上来扶住他，拿着早就备好的三录仪在他身上扫个不停。

而Jim隔着人群望着扑进Spock怀中的首席通讯官，以及低声安慰她的瓦肯无法移开视线。

身上的Spock带来的温度正在慢慢散去。

 

就像从炎夏步入寒冬。再一次的，他想到。

 

“梦境”与“现实”的区别，不单单只是存在于夜晚与白日。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 06

 

放置在床头的时钟投影跳跃到0100，走到整点的三维电子钟发出“滴”的一声，打破了整个空间的静谧。

Jim端坐在床上，望着小桌上整整齐齐摆着的老式国际象棋出神。

他睡不着。

他也习惯这个时候睡不着了。

在灯光下形态各异的黑白棋子反射着常被触摸的光泽，那光芒在他蓝色的眼底流转氤氲。

Jim想起了第一次和Spock对弈的场景。

那是在Spock正式成为他大副的第一个月，他们还处在略微尴尬的上下级磨合时期。某一天难得的休息时间，Jim心血来潮，在娱乐室和船员们下棋。在不处于工作职位上时，他喜欢和船员们打成一片。作为一个与他们年纪相近又迷人的舰长，Jim当然不可能不受到船员们拥戴，不少崇拜舰长或是有挑战欲的船员们都前来挑战。

结束一场场比赛比Jim想象中还要简单，在不大有意外也不大令人兴致高昂地连胜了十几局后，意想不到的，他的瓦肯大副坐到了他的面前，对方眉头扬起的弧度也让Jim有了些兴致。

果不其然，Spock是一位——他不清楚是每一个瓦肯人都精于此道，但Spock绝对是其中的翘楚。他们的对弈战况激烈，身边挤满了围观的船员，持续了两小时后才以他艰难的胜利告终。

在最后将军的时候，对面的瓦肯脸上露出不大明显的惊异与赞叹以及晦涩的兴奋情绪，并与他约定下一次对弈。

那是成为他大副后的第一次吧？他在Spock眼中看到了别样的光芒。现在想起来，那应该算是他们友情的一个重要的起始点。

 

‘我是，也将永远是你的朋友’

那时，那个友好睿智的长者这么说着，低沉声音和棕色的瞳孔中带着被时光磨砺后沉淀的坚定，折射着一种璀璨的光芒。与Spock相似的轮廓和气息让Jim感到不可置信，却无法质疑那话语中如此自然的、真切的“事实”。

那让他有了一种期望。

Jim Kirk，Spock，挚友，永远。

这几个词仅仅是放在一起，也足够令他对其中的未来充满向往。那之后很长一段时间，他都只是很纯粹地渴望着他们能作为彼此的挚友在漫长的星辰旅途中相伴。他们拥有互补的个性，相似的特点，无论是一艘星舰，还是对他们本身而言，都再好不过。对于他们这样的人来说，旅途本身，才是归宿。

或许，他差一点就能成功了吧？如果不是他奢求过多的话……

只是……

一生的，“挚友”——

Jim顿时有想把面前棋盘摔到地上的冲动。

最终他只是继续沉默地坐着，按照记忆中的那样，将那盘棋呈现出来，一步不差。

 

***

**

*

“舰长。”

Jim几不可察的停顿了一下，随即装作没听见的继续脚下的动作。

“舰长。”那一声呼唤更大了一点，身后的人已经快步走到了他身后不远处。

这样的距离，再装听不见就不大令人信服了，Jim只好停下了步子，深吸一口气回头微笑:“嗨Spock。”

Spock偏了偏头，脸上带着不解的表情，“你方才未对我的呼唤做出回应。”

“我刚刚没听到。”Jim面不改色地说，“有什么事吗Spock？”

Spock没再追问，他点点头，说出了自己的目的:“1.35小时后alpha班次即将开始，我们可以照常在房间对弈，再一起前往舰桥。”

“啊，不好意思Spock。”Jim表情很是苦恼，“我今天已经跟Bones约好了。”

“我可不敢放他鸽子，那可是Bones，你懂的。”Jim夸张地打了个寒战。

Spock沉默了一小会，点点头答道:“这是符合逻辑的。”

“所以再见啦Spock。”Jim轻快地挥了挥手。

转身的同时他抿下了勉强翘起的嘴角，头也不回地快步朝医疗港走去。

 

***

**

*

 

“我说，”McCoy忍不住抱怨，“你到底把我这当成什么地方了？”

“我心灵停靠的港湾，Bones。”Jim肉麻地说。

“呕。”McCoy毫不感动。

“太过分了Bones！难道你不喜欢看到我吗？”他这一次可是主动在帮Bones处理文案而不是在一旁玩游戏。

“绝大多数时候，是的。”Bones不客气地回答，无视那个问题儿童浮夸地捂着心口的动作，“医疗港是提供伤员治疗而不是你来打发时间的地方。”

虽然看他受伤躺在这绝对更糟糕。

“那个大地精今天又没空吗？”

Jim疑惑地皱了皱眉，“并不是，怎么这么问，Bones。”

McCoy熟练地翻了个白眼，吐槽道:“以往alpha班次开始前你不是都会和他黏在一起吗？每次来我这，不是有‘Spock今天有实验’，就是‘Spock有约了’之类的理由。”

“天啊Bones，你口中的我真薄情。”Jim瞪着眼睛。

McCoy嗤笑，“谁说不是呢？”

“嘿！”Jim不满地撅起嘴。

McCoy心情大好地笑了两声。

“对了。”他忽然说道。

“嗯？”

“这几天我在继续观察Spock的血液样本，如果他体内的A’cidiot物质消散速度与样本基本一致的话，根据样本中物质慢慢减少的速度，按这个情况，不超过半个月，他就会恢复正常了。”

Jim手上地动作一僵，连手指都开始发颤，他勉强笑了笑，“太好了。”他说道。

并不。

这不好，一点也不好。他在内心疯狂地否认着，他一点也不这么想，再过半个月，那个会温柔的抱着他的Spock就要消失了。

McCoy眼尖地注意到了他的动作，“kid，你和大地精怎么了吗？”

“没有。”Jim略微僵硬地回答。

“跟我说实话，Jim。”Bones很难得这么认真的叫他的名字。

“我很好。”Jim抬起头，对着Bones的眼睛，说道，“真的。”

“别在我面前说谎了。”McCoy全然不信，他的语气严肃起来，“你喜欢他，Jim，我看得出来。”

那一瞬间，他像是被发现了秘密的孩子，露出不知所措的表情。也许对于Bones来说，Jim Kirk一直是个需要他关心的孩子。他锐利的眼神让Jim感到无所遁形，一直以来强撑着背脊的底气像是被抽空，他无力地颓下了肩膀。

“你为他着迷。”McCoy干脆地戳穿他，“从你开始不断地在我面前提起他开始，我就猜到了。我们从学院开始就是最好的朋友，你瞒不了我，我只是在等你亲口告诉我。”

“所以你承认我们是最好的朋友了？”Jim虚弱地开了个玩笑。

“该死，小子，说正经的！我在担心你！”McCoy低声吼道。

“我知道，Bones。”Jim收起不正经的表情，抬眼认真地看着他的好友，“我是喜欢他，大概还喜欢过头了吧。”他苦笑，“但我的喜欢并不能代表什么。我本来以为我可以让这种感觉慢慢消失，至少不让它强烈影响我们的关系。但是，我……”

现在的一切让他迷茫。他以为他能做到像对Bones承诺的那样，在Spock的梦游症结束后，他能当做什么都没发生，把这一切当做一个意外。

然而他错了。

他舍不得，即使不是真实的他也舍不得。他慢慢地垂下眼睫。他舍不得夜晚的温暖，他他贪恋那种‘虚假’的温柔，迷恋那种温暖的感觉，无法自拔。而在面对白日的Spock时，无措与尴尬总是会从每一次单独的对视和交谈中不经意地透露出来。

短暂的沉默后McCoy忍不住叹息，“你总是这么让我操心……”

他难得温柔的降下的语调：“虽然我不清楚那个植物到底对那个绿血哥布林做了什么，但那绝对不是你的错，Jim。”

“我明白，Bones，我明白……”Jim低下头。

“我只是需要思考。”他缓缓地闭上了眼睛，“我需要好好的、好好的思考……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本来是在写Like a magic的，可是生不如死的卡了一个多星期还是回来先写这篇了噫！【捂脸】


End file.
